Out of the Job
by CollieandShire
Summary: President Business and Bad Cop/Good Cop are having trouble coping with their new positions in the Lego world. Just a funny short story. *Complete.*


_Hi everyone!_

_This is just a funny little short story my sisters and I created after we saw the Lego Movie. Best movie ever! :D We loved it._

_Anyways enjoy, and if you catch the reference to the new Liam Neeson movie you did good. ;)_

_Thanks for reading and please review, thank you!_

_-Shire from CollieandShire_

* * *

_Out of the Job_

At the Sports Bar in Bricksburg City there sat two rather dejected and lonely little minifigures, each with a chicken wing in hand. It seemed odd to see such gloom among citizens today-after all, the Special and the Master Builders had just saved the city from Duplos and a Kragle attack. But upon further inspection one would realize that these two weren't your average construction workers or run-of-the-mill Legos, they were the infamous evil Lord Business and his sidekick Bad Cop.

Except now Lord Business was no longer evil and he was no longer a Lord-he wasn't even President, actually. Bad Cop was still Bad Cop, but after using the Sharpie Pen to fix his Good Cop side he at least had somewhat of a chance at finding a job as a good guy.

"You just can't imagine it Bad Cop." Business sighed, staring at his chicken wing. "One day you're ruling the entire world and the next you've decided to become good and you no longer are even the President."

Bad Cop wasn't really feeling very sympathetic, so he switched his head to Good Cop and nodded. "What a shame." He agreed in his squeaky Irish lilt.

Business slammed his fist down and glared. "Why shouldn't I remain President? This is all my stuff after all, and they need someone to lead them!"

Good Cop nodded again. "Of course they have the Special now, he could lead them."

"There was never such a thing as a Special. That Hippie made it all up." Business groaned. "And to think I believed it, I could have just gone on ruling the world and never have even bothered!"

"But then you wouldn't be good."

Business eyed Good Cop. "True. Say, where's Bad Cop? He's still there, right?"

Good Cop switched his head and became Bad Cop. "Of course sir." He said in his deep, gravelly Irish accent.

"So Bad Cop, what kind of career are you going to take up now that your job as Bad Cop is over?"

Bad Cop thought this over for a second, then replied, "I was thinking of becoming an Air Marshal."

At this Business laughed. "Oh right, great idea. An Air Marshal with Multiple Personality Disorder. Text me and let me know how that goes."

"I think I'd be fine at it." Bad Cop grunted.

"Sure, sure you would! You'd hijack your own plane and force yourself to pay money into your own account before you took yourself down for hijacking the plane and framing you!" Business snickered, finishing the rest of his chicken wing.

"Well if you have a better idea I'd like to hear it." Bad Cop challenged.

"Hey, you work for me, remember? I'm the boss."

"Not anymore." Bad Cop pointed out.

Business glared at him. "I want to talk to Good Cop now, he's nicer."

"Good Cop is unavailable." Bad Cop stated, then jumped off his stool and grabbed it. "Bar tender, put the stool on my tab. I'm taking it with me."

"It's not like you're going to need it." Business groaned as Bad Cop walked out of the bar. "Remember, we're _good _now."

"You never know, I might need it when I become an Air Marshal." Was all that Bad Cop said.

~oOo~

Being a former evil overlord who'd just tried to glue the world together, none of Business's job interviews went well.

He tried out to be a waiter, but they were afraid he'd scare business off.

So he applied for a job as a construction worker and was turned down.

Everything Business applied for they refused to hire him, so it was no surprise that three minutes later he was back at the Sports Bar with another chicken wing in hand.

Twenty seconds later Business realized someone had scooted into the chair next to him. He turned his head and rolled his eyes when he saw Good Cop sitting there, who ignored Business's presence.

"How did the Air Marshal job go? Did you get it?" Business muttered as he bit into his chicken wing.

"I did." Good Cop relied as he ordered his own piece of chicken. "But Bad Cop ruined it for me. He crashed the plane by throwing the stool through the cockpit."

"See, told you that you wouldn't be able to get rid of your bad side!"

"Hi guys!"

Business and Good Cop turned around to see Emmet walking towards them. "How have you guys been? It's been ten minutes since I've seen you!"

"Hi…Emmet." Business greeted after a moment's pause as he tried to remember the Special's name. "How's the rebuilding of Bricksburg coming along?"

"Great! Everything is going awesome! We're done! Except for some wild Duplos running around here and there, everything is just like it used to be." Emmet exclaimed, climbing onto a stool next to them. "What have you guys been up to?"

"I became an Air Marshal." Good Cop explained in that high pitched voice of his. "But Bad Cop ruined it for me and crashed the plane."

"And I applied for six jobs and was turned down at each one of them because of my previous record. I mean come on! Can't they give a guy a second chance?" Business complained.

Emmet blinked. "Why are you guys trying to find new jobs? Why not stay what you already are?" he asked.

Business sighed. "Because I'm not longer Lord Business, I'm good now."

Good Cop switched his head to Bad Cop. "And I no longer have Master Builders to interrogate or Pieces of Resistance to find."

Emmet sat back in thought. "Well Business, you could just go back to being President Business, except be a good President Business!"

Business stared at the ordinary yellow construction worker. "What? I thought they made you President by now."

"Nah, I don't want to be President." Emmet waved it off. "I'm a construction worker. Besides, no one ever fired you anyways, did they? So go back to your old job and just be good from now on. And Bad Cop, you could be in charge of the local police force and use your Bad Cop side to catch bad criminals and your Good Cop side to save kitties in trees!"

Bad Cop turned into Good Cop. "You think it would work?" he asked tentatively.

"Who would want me to be President again, after everything I did?" Business grunted.

"Come on guys, you can't change who you are, so why not do the best job you can at being you?"

Business and Good Cop glanced at each other. Then Good Cop swiveled his head. "I'd like to catch criminals again." He mused.

"And if I can still be President that would be great!"

Emmet smiled. "Awesome!"

He got off his seat and waved goodbye, calling over his shoulder, "You can start your new old jobs right away-finish getting the rest of the evil Duplo aliens! If they touch you, you're dead. Bye!"

"WHAT!"

_The End_

* * *

_Hope you liked it and please review! Thank you! :D_


End file.
